SHRUKEN CRUSH
by ranmouri4
Summary: Ran and Shinichi story... READ AND CHECK IT YOURSELF because this is suspense story ... What if Ran also shrinks and shinichi doesn't know about it and both study in same school... Read And Review... THE FIRST chap is a little messey sorry about that but I think you would like other chaps... CHAPTER -7 is up
1. feelings

**PLS THIS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLS READ AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer I DONT OWN **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Conan-kun are you listening asked Ran coming out of her room

yes Ran-neechan Conan said with a childish tone. but truly he wasn't listening. he had been idle all day if he was shinichi kudo he would have played soccer or gone out a date with ran but with is seven year old body he could only play with small kids. he realized that Ran was seeing he was stunned she was wearing a brown sleeveless dress it had a amazing pattern and the dress was sparkling.

Ran-neechan what is today special asked conan with a blush and was confused she was looking really beautiful seeing this face become more and more redder  
Conan-kun whats wrong do you have fever asked ran as she kept her hand on his forehead and checked the temperature. now he was redder than a tomato

_my face is red for a different reason_ said conan to himself. by the way ran-neechan where are you going asked Conan . Geez...Conan-kun you always forget Iam going to a party do you want to come asked ran. sorry ran-neechan i have to go and meet haibara , ayumi, genta, Mitsuhiko otherwise i would like to come with a sad face .

its ok a conan-kun i will be going with kauzha- Chan she will company me and dinner is ready heat it in the microwave and eat it and dont roam outside after 8 clock said ran and went to kitchen to keep the supper in the fridge. suddenly she turned to Conan and said why don't you come with me so i will lock the house because dad is also gone outside OK

hai but where and why did uncle run so fast as if there was an important issue asked Conan confused and worried because ran and her dad talking they talk about something may be a case and they didn't tell to Conan cause he is a small kid. so may hide some issues to Conan. i dont know only dad knows what is doing i dont have any idea said ran with a annoyed expression

_that is the exactly true..._ he thought to himself then he dressed and both Conan and ran came out and locked the house . ok bye conan-kun have fun said ran

you too ran-neechan and say hi from my side to kauzha-neechan said conan with a childish voice._ do you think a 17 old shrunken tennager can play happily with seven year old kids _he thought to himself and both waved goodbyes and took two different directions. suddenly and question popped into canons mind

he ran to ran . if kauzha-neechan comes with you then hattori-nisan will also come right asked conan .ran smiled and said i asked kauzha-chan she said hattori-kun as a case to solve so he wont come . Conan face saddened _i wish he was so that i can talk normally not like child _he thought to himself and then sighed loudly. dont be sad conan-kun i will come soon and we both can go to ice cream parlour ok she said with a smile. hai conan said happily and then they finally waved goodbyes.

after they departed he felt a strange feeling but he just igored that feeling and proceeded to the meeting place.

little did he know that something terrible is going to happen.

**i hope u enjoyed it this is my first fanfic so pls review if there is any mistakes and also review it is good haha i will come again with next chap untill then bye-bye**

**-Ranmouri4  
**


	2. a big disaster

CHAPTER

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx SHRUKEN CRUSH xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I CORRECTED MY MISTAKES **

**THANK YOU **

**AND PLS REVIEW MORE**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Hi Kauzha – Chan you look beautiful 'said Ran hugging her. She was wearing a green gown which was up to her knees _with_ a little makeup on her face. She blushed and answered 'you look gorgeous Ran – Chan I wish Kudo - Kun could see you 'said Kauzha with a smirk. Ran immediately blushed and said Hattori – Kun would have fainted that's why he didn't come to the party.

Kauzha immediately blushed and said 'he did even say you look pretty you are saying he would faint 'giving a sad smile. Ran cheered her and they went to the party. The party was at Hotel Royal which was big and luxurious. The party was held at twenty first floor it was big they had ever seen such a big party hall.

Off course all the boys came and started flirting with Ran and Kauzha couldn't do anything but listen. Suddenly Ran noticed something inside the ware house behind Hotel 'what's_ happening in that warehouse its really fishy'_ thought Ran.' Kauzha –Chan I going to the washroom so please wait for me' said Ran and went Kauzha found it something was wrong but ignored it.

After entering the warehouse Ran saw two men dressed in black they were talking about a transaction and a murder. Ran came without knowing that they are dangerous criminals. 'Hey what are you doing here and what murder have you committed spit it out 'said Ran readily with a defense mode.

'My name is Gin and this is my brother Vodka you heard everything as result you have to die young lady' said Gin.' Brother before killing let me have fun' said Vodka with an evil smirk. Ran was scared and thought of using karate but at that moment she was really terrorized her body didn't move an inch.

Gin got a phone call and turned towards Vodka disappointedly and said 'sorry bro we have to go and complete the transactions right now just kill her' said Gin facing towards Ran. Vodka beat her with an gun in her head. Ran was completely unaware of the move she fainted.

'Good bye baby rest in peace' said Vodka while Gin put the pill in her mouth and exited. Ran was feeling an immeasurable pain and thought that she was going to die. Meanwhile Kauzha was worried about Ran started searching for her

**Thank you pls review I have my semester exams so I won't be uploading for a month**

**So kindly wait thank you hope u enjoyed - Ranmouri4 (jan 6 2013) signing off**


	3. Finding a way

**DISCLAMIER I DON'T OWN DC**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx shrunken crush xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**SRY IAM LITTLE DISAPIONTED CAUSE I DIDN'T GET MANY REVIEWS I NEED MORE REVIEWS **

**SO PLS PLS REVIEW**

Chapter -3

"_Where will Ran-Chan be, her face was not normal "Kauzha_ thought her mind was full of questions which she could not answer. She got really worried about Ran, she was searching for Ran but she could not find her. She searched her everywhere she did not leave a single a spot.

She got tried of searching for her. Her legs were paining and she was worried about Ran so much. Kauzha's eyes started getting watery and tears were running down her cheek ._think Kauzha think Ran – Chan's cell phone let me call her she_ thought and quickly dialed numbers.

The phone was ringing but no one attended it now Kauzha was fully worried about Ran she didn't know what to it nearly three hours since Ran disappeared . Kauzha thought of calling Kogoor for help to find Ran just then a waiter came.

" Miss are you searching for someone " asked the waiter. Kauzha wiped her eyes and said "yes , I am searching for my friend Ran" said Kauzha. The waiter felt pity for Kauzha and helped in searching Ran then they found out that Ran went to a warehouse opposite to the hotel.

"Thanks "said Kauzha bowing her head at ninety degrees and rushed to the ware house .she was shocked and confused she a small girl instead of Ran and that too she was wearing Ran's dress then Kauzha picked the unconscious little girl and wondered were she lives and then the girl suddenly woke up and saw Kauzha .

"Kauzha- Chan were am I" asked Ran. Kauzha jumped how the hell the kid knew her name and the kid said her name as Ran did and also was wearing Ran's dress. Kauzha felt like she was dreaming. Then she saw the little girl she was resembling Ran so much she bent to the little girl and asked " how do you know my name dear" Kauzha asked.

Ran was shocked then looked herself completely she then remembered what had started crying and explained what had happened how she had and then shrunk. First Kauzha refused to believe Ran had to answer her questions finally Kauzha believed Ran .

"I feel sorry for Ran-Chan , I will go and buy so clothes for you then we will discuss about this to heji and your dad Ok asked Kauzha Ran nodded her head and she went to buy clothes. It was two hours since Kauzha went and Ran was wondering and was worried that something had happened to Kauzha entered with a two full bags of clothes.

"What took you so long Kauzha –Chan" asked Ran in a irritated Tone. Kauzha kept her hand on the hip and said "I have to select a dress which suits you and god !the childrens outfits are really cool you are lucky I have selected the best dress " Rans mouth dropped seriously how can she say her" LUCKY " she had shrunken from a seventeen to a seven year old child and the pain she had gone through was not such a ordinary pain. Kauzha saw Rans gesture and then realized what she had said.

" I am sorry Ran-Chan besides I was over excited with the shopping " said Kauzha with her hands together. Ran now realized how the guys feel when girls utter the name of shopping then she chuckled.

"Why are you laughing Ran-Chan" asked Kauzha with one eye- brow up. Ran laughed again and said " I now realized how the guys feel of girls shopping I think they are right". Then both of them laughed hardly. And came out of the ware house and started walking. To relax their mind they switched to some other topic and was interestingly talking about that they didn't notice a car coming. It was about to hit them.

"Hey ! You know you should not walk on the road said a woman. Then Kauzha apologized to the woman while Ran was viewing the buildings she was Gin. Ran immediatey tugged Kauzha's dress and then women and Kauzha both noticed Ran.

Ran started shouting " Kauzha-Chan that's the guy named Gin" said Ran. The woman who was standing got shocked and her eyes widen. She pulled Ran and Kauzha to the car and drove them to her house.

"How do you know Gin who are you how does this child know Gin asked the women. Ran and kauzha were shocked they hesitated to tell the women their identity but the women assured them and Ran narrated her story. Then the woman eyes started to shine seeing that Ran and Kauzha glared. Then the woman understood and introduced

"I am Mrs Alina Andrews FBI agent age 27" said Alina . Ran's eyes grew wide she found a person who can help her Kauzha was happy for Ran and Alina told about the organization Gin and vodka.

"Don't tell any one about your identity its very dangerous to you and others "said Alina and Ran nodded her head and saw Kauzha apologizing to her with eyes she said its ok with her eye . seeing their friendship Alina could not help but smile and was glad to help them.

" I have a plan listen carefully said Alina and Ran and Kauzha become serious

**THANKS TO ALL THE NINE FOLLOWERS ITS ALREADY TIME SRY SO I COULD NOT WRITE YOUR NAMES NEXT CHAP WILL BE A LATE UPDATE SRY GUYS PLS PLS REVIEW THEN ONLY I CAN KNOW ABT MY STORY IF I GET MORE REVIEWS I WILL GET ENCOURGED THANK YOU.**

**UNTILL THE SIGNING OFF – RANMOURI4 **


	4. the master plan

_**Disclaimer I don't own DC**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**please don't just read and go please give review or else I won't write after this chap till I get least 10 review please understand my friends are asking so many people read but don't give reviews why do you write its right If I don't get reviews I won't write…..**_

_**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLWERS **_

_**Gijeena, KH freak21, Missjennifer54, MovieVillain, NashPriorEaton, ThEyOuNgAnGeL**_

_**TheNargana, kristy123, nothingtoput, pawnzy, pikacutie25 and reviewer74 **_

_**THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITE THIS STORY **_

_**Penelope Zozes, ThEyOuNgAnGeL, TheNargana and kristy123**_

_**The reviewers **_

_**Conan44ed,**__** Penelope Zozes, kristy123,**____**Dandere and pikacutie25 **_

_**Guys pls review!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ran couldn't stop laughing seeing Kazuha. 'Stop laughing Ran-Chan I am doing this for you 'said Kauzha with a frown. 'Sorry, Kazuha-Chan I never imagined you look like this you look beautiful' said Ran with a laugh and Kazuha looked her thoroughly and started laughing Ran realized why she was laughing and folded her arms and made a "humph".

Kazuha looked like a foreigner her hair was no longer tied it was loose she was wearing a wig which was yellow in color. Her dress was full pink dresses till her

Knees and her lips were shiny because of her lip- gloze. Other than that there

Was no makeup and no one could identify that she was Kazuha Toyama.

Now Ran become a girl who was ten years ago usually a girl changes into a woman but in her case a woman turned into a girl.

But she didn't look entirely the same. Her eyes was blue but now it was green

And Ran had a long black hair. She did put anything in her hair showing her curls which makes her face beautiful but now she had a bow and two clips showingher full forehead but still looks beautiful.

She used wear a pair of T-shirt and shorts but now she was wearing a pant till her knees and a sleeveless fashion designed top.

"Remember our plan Ran –Chan asked Kauzha with a serious look 'yes, but I feel a little nervous said Ran. Kazuha nodded in agreement.

And both started to think what happened in Alina's house

_Flashback_

_Alina told everything about the black organization how dangerous it was. Ran and Kazuha listened with great patience and was determined to defeat the black organization_.

'_Listen__ to my plan carefully 'said Alina with a serious eyes and Ran and Kazuha nodded and become attentive._

'_Ok Miss Kauzha you will be Miss Ran's sister and you people are from London cause if you are from Japan black organization might have spies around in local areas and no one will suspect you ' said Alina ._

'_Yes we should be extra care full in this situation, besides Ran-Chan boyfriend is a detective' said Kazuha with a grin. 'Is that true Miss Ran and wait a second I would like to give you some gadgets ok' said Alina and went to her lab._

'_Is it necessary to say that boyfriend thing huh? Said Ran with an annoyed expression._

'_Sorry Ran-Chan I couldn't control myself said Kazuha and started laughing. Ran glared and thought__'laugh Kazuha –Chan laugh I will surely take my revenge' __and smirked._

'_Ok I am done look these are going to be useful to you 'said Alina showing devices _

_Kauzha and Ran looked excited at the same time worried. 'How can hide these stuffs wont they suspect me 'asked Ran and Kauzha supported her._

'_Calm down my darlings 'said Alina and settled her gadgets on the table. 'Since I am an FBI agent I heard there was a victim and I am a scientist I made gadgets for the victim .who was attacked few days before I didn't know whether it was a woman or a man so … I didn't insert it any where I was searching for the victim and you are the second victim _

_And you are a girl so I have things for it' said Alina. And went with her gadgets to her lab_

_Ran and Kazuha were totally confused what she was talking about. What are those gadgets and what is she going to bring. Both were sitting wondering what it was. And was drinking their coffee._

_And Alina was brought her things 'I have inserted the gadgets let me explain. This bow which helps in changing your voice to other people's voice , these clips will help you to record a video and audio and other pair will work as transmitter , these ring will help you to make people forget what happened , and watch will help you to track people like the black organization. Finally I will give you a good and different look, understood Asked Alina with a sigh and Ran and Kazuha nodded 'thank you these gadgets are sooooo coool said Ran enthusiastically. 'Good luck! To you Miss Ran' said Alina hugging her._

___FLASHBACK ENDED_

'Let's hope for good said Kazuha. Ran nodded her head 'but still she was little worried'. But still had faith on herself.

And headed towards Mouri residence.

_Ding dong the door bell rang. Conan excitedly opened thinking it was Ran…_

_THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT... PLEASE REVIEW_

_UNTIL THEN IT IS RANMOURI4._


	5. NEW LIFE

**THANKS GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DC**

Ran and Kazuha took a deep breath and made sure everything was perfect and Kazuha saw Ran and nodded her head. Ran took her cell phone and looked at the caller s list first she thought of calling her dad but she knew very well that her dad would drink and sleep at this time and another thing he would celebrate and drink if she is not there. So there is only Conan left so she decided to call Conan she knew that Conan is a child prodigy and behaves beyond his age and also there is no option left other than Calling Conan.

Ran took her an artificial flower which is in her bow. The flower is the device which changes the voice and bow was kept so that it looks like a bow which children put on their head. This device is created so that no one suspects her especially the Black Organization. Moreover she has to use her brains like Shinichi because the organization is too dangerous and also should learn to control her emotions and has to observe each and everything.

Ran called Conan. He was sitting and waiting for Ran to come he was worried about Conan thought to himself_ " it's already 11:00 and Ran is not home yet I wonder what happened to her not even a call and uncle I don't know what happened when dressed and went as if he is going on a date off course uncle is flirting type". _He was his phone was bussing and it was Conan phone and it was Ran he immediately attended the call. He heard Ran saying "hello "then he hurriedly said "hello".

After hearing Conan's voice. Ran found out he did not sleep" Conan-kun you didn't sleep yet its past your bedtime I am not there so it doesn't mean that you can wake this late" said Ran. Conan was shocked he was supposed to ask these questions and Ran was asking these questions. If he was Shinichi he did not have to hear this scolding he could have been independent.

"Sorry! Ran- neechan! And when are you coming, its already late "asked Conan eagerly. Ran saw Kazuha and said "Conan-kun I will be staying at my friends house, she is my karate friend she requested me so I am going ok ". Conan was shocked confused and suspected that she was hiding something. "But Ran –neechan, what about your clothes and what about kazuha –neechan, what's the name of your friend? You stay at your friend's house tomorrow "said Conan. Ran got nervous and answered "K-Kazuha – Chan she went to Osaka and I went with her to the station and my friend's name is Azusa Kusuda, and don't worry I am fine and everything is fine and about the clothes I am coming back tomorrow and night dress she is having an extra one I thinks everything is fine with you now and I am going to sleep, you should also sleep Goodnight".

Conan also said 'Goodbye' But however he was convinced with Ran's answer he knew Ran very well she never behaved this way. He hoped that everything was fine. Mean while Ran and Kazuha rang the bell of "Mouri Residency" and Conan opened the door and saw to girls standing one was 17 year old girl another was 7 year old girl. He wondered and said "please come in and may I help you". He thought that they must have come to meet Kogoro to solve a case.

"Hello I am Sara Yamamoto and this sister I have come here to meet Ran Mouri I am her friend" said Kazuha. Conan said no she is not here she is has went to her friend's house and asked her to leave a message Sara said that she come here to ask Ran to take care of her sister, she told that they leave in London and her parents has met accident and her parents wants Sakura to continue her studies in Japan she wanted her to take care till she finds a house where her sister can stay she also said that she has to go and look after their parents and looking after her sister and also studying was difficult for her. Kazuha was a good actor she acted so well

Conan couldn't do anything he felt pity "you can leave your sister here more over Ran- neechan is going to come tomorrow and it's just for matter of days so we can adjust" said Conan. Both Kazuha and Ran was shocked at his matured behaviour and Kazuha said "Thank you, darling and one more thing my sis only knows only English cause she was born and brought up in England but I and don't worry I will find a house sooner" Ran was shocked and how was she going to mange by talking in English all the time even if she once spoke Japanese that's all the life will over she got anger and asked herself why did Kazuha do such a thing

Conan had to blush for the word 'Darling' Kazuha also blushed she had show herself has a foreigner "Don't worry I know English pretty well Sara –San"said Conan. Both Ran Kazuha were shocked, Ran gave signal to Kazuha to talk to her "Conan-Kun not mistake me I have tell some manner so, can I talk to her in personal "Asked Kazuha.

Conan nodded his head and went, now Ran and Kazuha looked whether Conan was gone "Kazuha-Chan why the hell did you say that I don't know Japanese, how am I going to mange "asked Ran furiously Kazuha to her to be silent and said" I told him that because it should be clear to them that you are from England that's why I said and if any problem regarding this comes we can overcome it we just need to prove that we are from England " Ran felt that Kazuha was right and accepted that both cleared the matter. Soon Kazuha felt saying that she was to go to England to take care of her parents. Ran had to act as if she was nervous.

"Hey! What's your name your sister didn't mention your name" asked Conan. Ran got tensed she absolutely forget about that then she was a music which was song by Sakura so she got an idea "my name is Sakura, Sakura Yamamoto nice to meet you said Ran in English with a nervousness." My name is Conan Edogawa nice to meet you too" said Conan with a smile.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**WHEN RAN TALKS IN ENGLISH THE SENTENCE WILL BE LIKE THIS**_

_Guys nice to meet you __**PLEASE KEEP THAT IN YPUR MIND**_

_**THANKS GUYS FOR READING HOPE YOU GIVE REVIEW AND THIS TIME I WROTE A LONG AND CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL ALSO BE THIS LONG **_

_**IF YOU FIND ANY MISTAKES PLSEASE REVIEW EVEN THAT UNTILL THEN THIS IS- Ranmouri4 **_


	6. life style

**Hi guys... I am so sorry for the very late update thanks for your reviews I hope you enjoy...**

**Guys I once again remind you**hello guys **this is the format when Ran and Conan speaks in English ...thank you**

**DISCLAMIER – I DONT OWN DC **

**CHAPTER 6 - **

Ran wondered where her dad was and off course she cannot ask Conan directly he was really smart and he would surely find out so she decided to ask indirectly and was really excited to live here as a child that to with Conan it was like being with Shinichi again. She blushed at this thought NO Way! Conan is not Shinichi. He proved that he is not Shinichi. Then she decided to snap that thought off.

"Hey! Edogawa where are your parents ?" asked Ran (sakura). Conan did not have an answer honestly he didn't know where the hell he has gone. Now he got worried for that man, he guessed that he may be he drank and fell asleep somewhere. And Conan felt uncomfortable with the way she called him, he didn't want her to call him like that, he didn't know why but he didn't like it.

"My parents are in America and I am living with Ran she like my sister and her father, Ran-neechan is out with her friends and uncle I don't know he didn't say, one more thing just call me Conan and can I call you sakura" asked Conan. Sakura just nodded her head, she was surprised, he told what she thought and For Conan he was uncomfortable of describing Ran as her Sister, she was going to be his girlfriend but still he has to address her as his sister.

Ran was worried about her father but she cannot show it out at any cost, she has to control her emotions, she has to become smarter and also a good observant. Just then the door bell rang both Ran and Conan prayed that it should be Kogoro. Conan went and opened the door. It was Kogoro but along with him was Eri.

Conan and Ran opened their mouth wide , Ran quickly changed her expression but her mind was full of questions such as, what her mother was doing here, and that to at this time Kogoro was not even drunken, why is her mother had her arm around her dad, what was happening here, Ran was happy as well as surprised.

"What is this uncle why is aunty here" asked Conan eagerly. Eri smiled at him and said "I am going to stay here forever and the problem between us is solved ". Ran wanted to hug her mother. She was really happy that her dream came true. It was like a magic for her when she was seven they got separated and, when she is seven for the second time they again reunited._ "I think this is what the fate wants anyways I am really happy" _thought Ran.

Conan was really happy but had doubt whether they would fight again, they always fight and He felt bad for Ran that she could not be here, he was really happy but at the same time, got scared about Eri's cooking. Ran was not here that means Eri is going to cook, what he was going to do. _"I think Sakura is a lucky charm for Ran cause after she came they got back together but still I need to eat aunt's cooking and poor Sakura she doesn't know about aunt's cooking " _ thought Conan.

"Hey where is Ran and who is this cute little Kid " asked Eri pointing towards Sakura. Both got tensed. They did not know what to do, how he was going he could mange Kogoro, he didn't think about Eri. "Well R-Ran-neechan is going to stay at her friend's house, this girl is Sakura Yamamoto, Ran-neechan's friend's sister she going to stay here for awhile" Said Conan nervously.

Kogoro got irritated but Eri hugged her saying that she is really cute. _"Another kid oh god! Is this a child care centre"_ thought Kogoro. "But who gave you permission, to let her "asked Kogoro. Conan got tensed and answered "R-Ran-neechan gave me the permission that's why I let her" stroking his hair. Ran was shocked, he used her name for an excuse, does he always use her name, she narrowed her eyes towards Conan, but still he used it for her.

"Hello, nice too meet you "said Sakura. Both got confused then Conan explained that she only knows English and will soon learn Japanese. Then they got settled Sakura/Ran and Eri was sleeping in Ran's room and as usual Conan as to share the room with uncle.

Next day Conan was getting ready for school, and then he saw Sakura coming out the bathroom" hey! Get ready for school we are going to be late" said Conan. Ran couldn't react , she completely forgot about the school she told a lie that she got admission in Teitan elementary school but how is she going to mange , she can't say that she didn't get admission now." Yeah I will G-Go and get ready "said Ran nervously. What is she going to do now.

"Conan-Kun how can she go to school, she has come yesterday she must be tired let her stay , tomorrow she will come to school "said Eri. Ran took the chance and nodded her head. Conan narrowed his eyes and saw her _"I guess she is not interested to go to school_" Conan thought and went to school.

Ran took a heavy breath and sat on the couch. _"Thank god I escaped but still going to elementary school oh god"_ thought Ran. Then she called Alina and told her to fill the form.

Mean while Conan was thinking whether to tell the detective boys that a girl is staying with him or just simply be silent. However Conan was not embarrassed about it because he was seventeen and she was seven but still what will these guys think about him and Sakura. He decided to be silent after all Sakura is going to come to school tomorrow.

_**Thank you for your reviews and sorry for the late update I hope you like this chapter and hope you give review next update will be soon .. Take care – until then its Ranmouri4- 10/5/2013**_


	7. something

**Hello guys sorry for the late update here is the next chap for you and thanks for your kind reviews**

**Disclaimer I don't own Dc, but I own Alina**

**Seventh chapter**

Ran was really busy, Eri and Kogoro went out for a while so she used the chance to talk with Alina about school and she arranged everything. But one thing was totally bothering her. She told she would return today. Everyone will be waiting for her arrival; she has to make some excuse, a convincing excuse so that nobody worries about her.

She was thinking and thinking but nothing came, it will easy for her to say that I am going to stay with my friend for a couple of days, but what her parents would call and said they want to meet her now, what if Conan wants to meet Ran and tells her mother to go and meet her there she was thinking for a hour but nothing came in her mind so she gave up.

Just then there was phone call for Sonoko, she attended it " hey Ran, I have called you to tell I am going to Paris the romantic place in the whole world, you know hot guys are waiting for me , can you come with me please, we will spend time dating boys in Paris " exclaimed Sonoko. Ran sighed and shook her head hopelessly." Sorry Sonoko I can't come, you enjoy yourself" said Ran. She wished that she could go out with Sonoko and have a relaxing vacation but at this condition it is impossible. Suddenly an idea came inside her mind.

"Sonoko, can you do me a favor, could you tell that I am with you in Paris to mom, dad and Conan please" asked Ran with a pleading voice. Sonoko was really confused but since Ran pleaded to her she accepted." But I want to know the reason for what you want me to lie" asked Sonoko. Ran didn't know what to do, off course she couldn't tell the truth and moreover Sonoko won't believe it. Ran had no choice but to take his name. "Shinichi needs my help so I am with him, mom and dad wont allow and Conan-kun will tease so, I am counting on my best friend" said Ran nervously. Ran could feel a naughty grin on Sonoko's face.

"Ok I understand your situation; you want to spend a quality time with your husband, enjoy it "said Sonoko. Ran's face began to grow red and said "Shinichi is not my HUSBAND and one more thing. Please don't tell anyone that I am not with you, I am serious, I trust you" said Ran seriously. Sonoko assured her sincerely and they ended their conversation. Ran was relived from a big problem. _ "Sorry Shinichi I had to use your name"_ thought Ran

She quickly took her passports and other belongings started to hide it. She told Eri that she was going to Paris, Eri asked her many question like why so suddenly, when are you going, when you will be back, Ran answered everything with a stammer. Then Kogoro object she used her sweet voice and pleaded that Kogoro couldn't resist. After an hour argument Ran told Alina everything and decided to get a nice nap

Conan had as usual a boring day in school and after school he spends 3 hours playing with Haibara, Ayumi, Genta and mitchhiko. He was on the way to Mouri residency _"Ran must have come home by now"_ thought Conan and began running to the house. He saw Sakura sleeping and tiptoed inside not to wake her, he looked around the house but no one was at home buy the time Sakura also woke up seeing Conan she went near him and gave a tap in his shoulder. "_Hey Sakura I think you had a nice nap and where has everyone gone _"asked Conan. "_Kogoro uncle and Eri aunty has gone to visit a friend _"said Sakura rubbing her eyes Before Conan could ask "_Ran-neechan came to home but her best friend asked her to come to Paris so she went she got the permission for aunty and uncle, she waited for you , she getting late for the plane so she went _" said Sakura. She could she Conan face turning sad. Why did she go, she didn't say even a word, she could have waited a little long, and Ran never leaves him or anyone like this. But his thoughts were interrupted b Sakura "_but she did give this, Sonoko –neechan insisted her very much so she went_ "said Sakura and handed a letter. Conan began to read.

_Oiy Conan_

_Where did you go I waited for you, , Sonoko wanted a company so I am going with her , I a wanted to take you but you have school ,so I couldn't but don't feel bad I will buys toys and chocolates for you, I will be back within a couple of days. Sorry for going without meeting you, next time we can go together_

_With love _

_Ran_

A smile formed in Conan's face, he became happy seeing him Ran also become happy. Eri and Kogoro also returned. They had a good dinner. While eating Eri kept seeing Sakura .her heart was saying that she was Ran. After dinner both Conan and Sakura went to bed while Eri and Kogoro were talking. In her room Ran talked to Kazuha for a while and went to sleep

Next day Conan and Sakura were walking to school in utter silence. When they were about to speak the detective boys came seeing Sakura they became shocked. "Conan-kun who is this with you "asked Ayumi. Haibara studied Sakura fully. "This is Sakura Yamamoto from London "said Conan. Everyone looked at her amazed because she didn't look like a foreigner. _"Hello everyone nice to meet you_" said Sakura. Everyone blinked except Haibara and looked at Conan with Confusion" guys she only knows English as she is from London "said Conan. Looking at her, he doubted whether she really doesn't know Japanese "Wow a foreigner we can learn a lot" exclaimed Ayumi. Genta and Mitchhiko nodded their heads. "_Hi I am Ai Haibara _"said Haibara. Everyone was amazed at Conan and Haibara's English even Ran because they were Seven year old. Following Haibara everyone introduced themselves although Ran knows their names she pretended as if she didn't know. Then they all started to go to school. Deep in Ran's heart she felt this journey is going to be interesting.

**Hope you liked this chapter, I hope you give reviews and motivate me, thank you for reading this, lets meet next time until then it – Ranmouri04- 31/05/2013**


End file.
